The present invention relates to image sensors, and specifically, the encapsulation of a pixel array of an image sensor.
Camera modules in products such as stand-alone digital cameras, mobile devices, automotive components, and medical devices often include a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The CMOS image sensor converts light imaged by a camera lens into a digital signal that is converted into a displayed image and/or file containing the image data. The CMOS image sensor includes a pixel array and a corresponding microlens array, wherein each pixel includes a respective microlens that focuses light on it. Contaminants incident on a microlens can adhere to it and render the associated pixel inoperable.